


Stress Relief

by Vitrant



Series: South Park's College AU [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Hot Tub Sex, I did it again, I think it could be considered it, Implied!Kyman, Implied!Stenny, K2 - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mentions!Eric Cartman, Mentions!Stan Marsh, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, aftercare kinda, cute aftercare?, fucking dildo, kenny and kyle fuck, lube it up, slight fluff at the end, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitrant/pseuds/Vitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and Kyle had a rough day and decide to head to the apartment's pool and just relax in the hot tub. Then Kenny decides to blow Kyle underwater. Just your normal methods of stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again. I wrote another K2 fic and I regret nothing. Just let them fuck all the time! Also, this is short because my wrist hurts but like I still wanted to write this. Honestly, I don't even know how this came to be. I was writing Star Wars fanfiction then was like "Pool Sex!" and then this.

Kenny let out a loud sigh as he sat down on the couch of his apartment, waiting for his red-headed companion to hurry up. It had been a long day for him at his job and Kyle had admitted college today had been especially taxing on him. The two boys agreed to meet at the apartment and then go to the pool and relax in the hot tub that their apartment complex had. Nobody was ever really around the apartments so it’s not like they’d have to worry about some kids annoying them as they kicked back and relaxed.

Kenny looked at the clock as it ticked slowly, the noise echoing through the whole house. He looked at his chewed up nails. The bean of a guy took up the whole couch as he laid down and went to his phone to see if Kyle had texted him. He should’ve been home by now. His phone happened to buzz at that exact moment and he opened it up to see Kyle did indeed text him.

‘Sorry, running a bit late =( I’ll be home soon, though!’ Kyle’s text read and Kenny smiled before quickly typing in a response.

‘Can’t wait :D’ and he set his phone down. In about ten minutes he heard the jangling of the lock to their house and in came Kyle in all his adorable glory.

“Welcome home.” Kenny said while looking up from the headrest and the chubby redhead set down a bag of chips and soda and looked at his boyfriend.

“How long have you been waiting?” Kyle asked Kenny and the blonde just shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re here now so let’s go!” Kenny said while getting up and Kyle coughed a bit and Kenny stopped and remembered something important.

“Ah ya, dinner. Almost forgot.” Kenny said while going into the fridge and getting out some leftovers from the night before and heating them up. He grabbed some soda while Kyle just had a cold glass of water. They ate and talked about random things about their day and once they were finished they decided to wait just a bit before going to the hot tub.

After almost an hour it was close to Midnight but they decided to go anyway after all that meant even fewer people would be walking around.

Kenny went to grab their swim trunks and packed a couple of pool necessities and met Kyle up at the door.

“Shall we go?” Lenny asked, holding out an arm for Kyle to link with and his boyfriend simply rolled his eyes and grabbed Kenny’s arm.

They locked the door and walked to the pool, enjoying the silence of the night and how peaceful it was.

“I’m glad we moved to this area, there’s no crime and it’s so warm even now.” Kyle commented as they opened the gates to the pool and Kenny smiled.

“Glad you liked where I picked.” Kenny said and Kyle smirked as they walked into the pool. They both ripped off their shirts and Kyle looked a bit uncomfortable. As Kenny has the body of a swimmer, Kyle was a bit chubby. Thick thighs and ass as well as a bit of pudge. Add onto his short stature he always felt a bit insecure. Kenny never seemed to mind his body though so he made the best of what he had.

Kenny turned on the hot tub and once it was heated up they sat inside and both let out a moan and pleasure from the relaxing warmth of the water. They sat in silence, enjoying the hot tub for what it was. Kyle felt a foot rub up against his thigh and saw Kenny was making an attempt to play footsies with him. A rather childish thing but it was something Kenny would enjoy.

Kyle rolled his eyes and kicked his foot off which prompted Kenny to kick his foot a bit and their feet were in a small battle and Kyle started to crack up. He loved moments like this with Kenny and wouldn’t replace it for anything.

Kyle moved across the hot tub so he was by Kenny and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and smiled while looking into Kenny’s baby blue eyes. Kenny smirked and kissed his nose and then his temple then both cheeks. His hand went and cupped his cheek as he placed another kiss on Kyle’s lips.

Normally Kenny wasn’t this gentle but he has his moments where he was just a gentle loving person. Then Kyle felt a tongue sliding across his bottom lip and opened up. It was mostly a lazy battle of dominance between the two boys as they both didn’t put in too much effort into this.

As they continued to make out, slowly running out of breath, Kenny got an idea.

“Hey Kyle, I was to try something.” Kenny said while opening his eyes and staring into Kyle’s pretty green eyes and he quirked his eyebrow as he nodded to Kenny and the blonde smiled.

“Just relax.” Kenny said against Kyle’s lips as he stood up in the hot tub and got in front of Kyle. He pecked him on the lips a couple more times and his hands went to Kyle’s swim trunks and stroked him through the thin fabric. Kyle’s face was red as he let out a shuddered gasp before realizing something.

“K-Kenny, we’re in public.” Kyle stated and Kenny justed cut him off with another soft kiss, still slowly stroking him.

“Don’t worry, nobody ever comes here, and especially not at night.” Kenny explained and Kyle tried to protest some more but couldn’t seem to get it out. Kenny quickly deepened a kiss, dipping Kyle’s head back as the redhead ran his hands through tufts of blonde, enjoying all the sensations. He felt himself bucking into Kenny’s hands now and the blonde smiled before looking at Kyle.

“You can hold me down by my hair but if I tap twice you let me up, okay?” Kenny said as he sunk to his knees, getting lowered to almost crotch level as Kyle was sitting on the hot tub’s bench and Kenny was on the ground of it.

“Wha-?” Kyle questioned before Kenny’s head went underwater and he felt his swim trunks being pulled off and a mouth kissing the tip. His cock twitched at this and he bit his hand as Kenny’s mouth sunk over the throbbing member.

Kenny started off slow and first and picked up his pace. He went up to breath and saw Kyle was shaking at this point from the sensation. Kenny went back down and licked the top, sliding his tongue across the slit before taking Kyle’s whole dick into his mouth. As he bobbed his head he made sure to move his tongue around.

He went up for another small gasp of air and once he had enough he once again went under and began deep throating Kyle, something he was always good at, and one of his hands went to Kyle’s balls, gently playing with them in his slender hands.

At this point, one of Kyle’s hands found their way into the mass of blonde hair and was gripping so tight it was almost painful but it only egged Kenny on more. Kenny’s hands gripped Kyle’s thick thighs harshly as he kept bobbing his head.

He could feel Kyle tensing underneath him and the twitching of his cock was a good indication that he was getting close to climax. Kenny tapped on Kyle’s hand and he was let up to breath.

Kenny hoisted his body up and kissed Kyle’s lips harshly, grabbing the back of his hair and holding him in place as his hand started to jack Kyle off. His hand working expertly on Kyle, his thumb moving over the tip every time he came to the top and then going back down with a gentle twisting motion. Kyle moaned loudly into Kenny’s mouth as he climaxed, his seed spurting into the warmth water. Kenny gently helped him through climax and once he was finished their lips parted and Kyle held the back of Kenny’s head as he caught his breath.

“Holy shit that felt amazing.” Kyle murmured into Kenny’s chest and he felt the vibrations as the blonde laughed.

“This is why voyeurism is fun, you get to experience the best sex ever.” Kenny explained and Kyle snorted.

“We didn’t have sex sex, we had oral.” Kyle pointed out and Kenny’s eyes wiggled a bit as he pulled his bag that was at the edge of the tub and pulled out a bottle of lube and a small dildo.

“We haven’t had sex sex yet.” Kenny said and Kyle blushed as he looked at the dildo. Of course, Kenny couldn’t have something normal so it was in the shape of a tentacle. 

“At least you’re well prepared.” Kyle mumbled as he straddled Kenny’s still clothed lap. Kenny just smirked as his hand traveled up Kyle’s thighs, rubbing gentle circles into them as he popped open the lube with one hand squirting a bit into his fingers and rubbing them together, watching Kyle observing him with a blush.

Kenny’s free hand traveled and grabbed onto Kyle’s ass harshly and slid down to his asshole, probing it with one finger and slipping it in. He added the second and scissored him at a slow past. Kyle moaned a bit and wrapped his arms around Kenny, slightly clawing at his back.

Kyle was already getting turned on again and thanked his lord that he was still young. He felt another finger slip in and curl into that one spot that made him yelp out a bit and bit his bottom lip as he looked at Kenny who was currently giving him the ‘fuck me’ eyes.

Kenny removed his hands from Kyle who let out a small whimper.

“Why’d you stop.” Kyle said as he shook his ass a bit, grinding against Kenny’s hardened cock through the swim trunks. Kenny shivered a bit at the contact and let out a small grunt as he lubed up the tentacle dildo he had.

“Do I can shove this up your tight little asshole.” Kenny spoke to Kyle who blushed and ground a bit more against Kenny who was fighting to keep his composure. Kyle took pride when he managed to make Kenny moan loudly so he kept shaking his ass against him.

Kenny let out a small gasp as he grabbed his ass and lifted it up onto the dildo.

“Be careful, get me too worked up and I’ll fuck you until you can’t even walk back to the apartment.” Kenny said while pushing Kyle’s ass onto the dildo, making him moan loudly until it was all the way in. Kenny took the toy out and pushed it back in as his mouth started to roam across Kyle’s neck.

Markings from their last session still remained and a couple he didn’t recognize also peppered parts of his chest and Kenny assumed it was from Cartman. Kenny bit down harshly on Kyle’s shoulder, making him almost howl at not only the bite but the dildo continuously pushing into his ass.

Kyle was still grinding his dick against Kenny’s and eventually Kenny threw the dildo into the hot tub and both hands found themselves gripping Kyle’s ass.

“Fuck Kyle, I need you now.” Kenny said while biting down on Kyle’s lower lip. Kyle was feeling the same way.

“Hold up.” He whimpered a bit as he grabbed the lube and pulled down Kenny’s swim trunks. He put a generous amount of the slippery substance into his hand and stroked Kenny’s dick, getting it all over. It was hard to keep it with all the water around them but once he felt Kenny grinding against his ass he didn’t care much.

Kyle, still straddling Kenny, positioned himself and slowly sank onto his cock. Kenny’s grip on his ass didn’t lessen in the slightest and after a moment of adjusting Kenny lifted Kyle up and slammed him back onto his cock.

Kyle let out a slutty moan as Kenny picked up the pace of how hard he was slamming Kyle onto his dick. Kyle’s panting moans were in Kenny’s ears and Kyle’s nailed raked up and down his back, no doubt leaving marks.

“Kenny, you feel fucking amazing.” Kyle slurred into Kenny’s ear between moans and Kenny felt himself coming close.

“Kyle you’re so damn tight around my cock.” Kenny said as his nails dug into Kyle’s thick thighs, leaving crescent-shaped marks in them.

“Fuck!” Kyle yelled as his dick twitched and he came all over his and Kenny’s stomach. Kenny, feeling close kept slamming Kyle’s ass onto him and once he was close enough pulled out and dug his mouth into the crevice of Kyle’s neck.

He bit down as he came on their stomachs and chest and Kyle’s heavy breaths were the only thing he could faintly focus on. As the two came down from their highs they looked around and were grateful the noise didn’t attract any unwanted spectators.

“Shit that was fucking amazing Kyle...we should do this more often.” Kenny said while rubbing soothing circles where he left nail markings and Kyle smiled a bit and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“We should head back, I think Stan and Cartman should be back home from work.” Kyle said and Kenny rolled his eyes as he slowly lifted Kyle and placed him on the edge of the hot tub and pulled out his swim trunks from the hot tub and helped him put them back on.

Kenny put his trunks back on too and grabbed the lube and dildo, threw them in the bag, then grabbed a towel and wrapped one around his waist and grabbed the other one.

“Hold the bag?” Kenny asked Kyle and he nodded, grabbing it and felt a warm towel going over his shoulders. Kenny picked him up and began walking back to the apartment.

“You really don’t have to carry me, Kenny. I’m heavy.” Kyle said and Kenny looked at him with a weird smile.

“What do you mean, you weigh nothing.” Kenny commented and Kyle just looked away and blushed with a small smile on his face. They went upstairs and Kyle opened the door with the key while still being cradled by Kenny. They walked inside and saw Stan watching some TV and Cartman passed out on the couch.

Stan saw them and knew what was up and just made a sign be quiet or else Kyle would have to hear Cartman going on about how he was going to fuck him better than the damn poor. It was pretty cool though, them all being in basically one weird relationship.

Kenny took them into the bathroom and turned the shower onto the warm setting and once he deemed it good enough he got in with Kyle.

“Kenny, you really don’t have to do all this.” Kyle said as Kenny shampooed his hair and Kenny smiled again and kissed his lips.

“I may be a pervert, but I know how to treat my gentleman.” Kenny said as he helped Kyle rinse it out and put some conditioner in. Once they were cleaned the cum was completely erased from their stomachs, Kenny wrapped a nice and warm fluffy towel around Kyle and put one around his own waist.

“Hey, Ken...can I sleep in your room tonight?” Kyle asked and Kenny nodded.

“I was about to ask you if you’d sleep with me, so sure.” Kenny said and they quickly got Kyle some clothes and went back to Kenny’s room. They laid down in the rather soft bed and Kenny ran his fingers through Kyle’s hair.

“Night Kyle.” Kenny murmured as sleep started to tug at his eyelids.

“Night Kenny.” and with one last kiss, the couple fell asleep.


End file.
